Good Ol' Magic
is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game series, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 5th, 2006. Synopsis A Face Paint witch trains to be the best as she deals with numerous threats. Games #''Good Ol' Magic'' (2006) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Wrath of Necromus'' (2009) #''Good Ol' Magic: Rise of the Dragon'' (2012) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Skeletal Curse'' (2015) #''Good Ol' Magic: Cleo Unleashed'' (2019) # Crossover video games #''Kids' WB: Dawn of the Programmer'' (2008) #''Warner Bros. Video Game Legends'' (2019) # Characters Main *'/Charlotte Painex/' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a brave Face Paint witch who tries to be a true hero. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's pet flyst who aids her. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a wise Tattoo sorcerer who aids Charlotte. **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Tattoous' grumpy assistant who gets easily angry. *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Charlotte's personality best friend who later becomes her girlfriend, often TBD. *'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a Dark Paint witch who originally aimed to conquer the world, being originally the series' main antagonist. She ends up redeeming in Cleo Unleashed, eventually becoming Charlotte's other best friend, being our to prove she became a better person. *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a geeky ghost who helps Charlotte and tries to be a good hero. *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a Southern-accented wendigo who is close to Charlotte and TBD. *'The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a mysterious vigilante Mask who TBD. *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Charlotte's drama queen cousin who is sometimes forced to help her. *'Kaity Painex' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Charlotte's friendly mother who is very supportive of her. *'Arthur Painex' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Charlotte's deceased wise father who TBD. *'Mr. Lock' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a teacher at Tattoous' academy who is known by giving students advice about fighting and combat. *'Madame Red' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a librarian at Tattoous' academy who has a somehow complicated relationship with Tattoous. * *'Santa Claus' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD. He appears in the A Good Ol' Christmas television special. Antagonists *'/The Iron Emperor/' (voiced by Scottie Ray) - a sadistic metallic being out to use Dark Witches to help him gain TBD, becoming the series' new main antagonist after Lily's redemption. He is also the first villain to be the main villain of more than one game. **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Darklia's idiotic henchman who originally aided her, often getting into trouble thanks to his stupid nature. Following her boss' redeemal, he now works for the Iron Emperor. **'Lauren Core/Misery' (voiced by Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Catherine Taber, Cristina Pucelli, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco or TBD) - TBD *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a corrupt mage who is out for revenge on the High Council of Mages after being banished for using dark magic for his personal needs. He's the main antagonist of the 2009 game The Wrath of Necromus. *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - a duo of bounty hunters who do anything for money. *'Shada' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a female dragon who is out to destroy humanity, being the main antagonist of the 2012 game The Wrath of Necromus. **'Rogue' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - Shada's top henchman and love interest who acts as her main enforcer. *'El Skelé' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a greedy skeleton who attempts to gain a mystic totem, being the main antagonist of the 2015 game The Skeletal Curse. **'Luna' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Skelé's wife who aids him in order to TBD. *'Cleo' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - a sphynx who forces people to serve her and wants the world to be hers. She was introduced in the 2019 game Cleo Unleashed. **'Patra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Troll Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'The Great Scar' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Candy Puff' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a lady made of candy who TBD. * In other media Films Theatrical *''Good Ol' Magic'' (2020) *''sequel'' (TBD) * Direct-to-video * Television *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Cartoon Network, 2009-2013) *''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte'' (WB Kids, 2020) Specials *''A Good Ol' Christmas'' (ABC, 2010) *''Mystic Magic'' (Cartoon Network, 2017) * Comic book adaption *''Good Ol' Magic'' ( , 2010-present) *''Better Magic'' ( , 2016-present) Toylines Action figures *''Good Ol' Magic'' ( , 200?-2013) *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Hasbro, 2014-present) *''Lego Good Ol' Magic'' ( , 201?-present) Board games * Gallery Charlotte.png|Charlotte Painex (SpyroFanandCTSB's version). Charlotte (GazzaB9).png|Charlotte Painex (GazzaB9's version). Trivia *Charlotte is one of the first openly lesbian characters in a Warner Bros. franchise. *The game series is described as one of Warner Bros.' most well-known classic video game franchises, next to Collin the Speedy Boy, Mortal Kombat, Bailey the Face Paint Hero and Mark: Time Janitor. *Darkilia appears in every game, despite being only the main antagonist in the first installment. Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:2006 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas